Magnetic speed sensors can be used to determine rotational speed and/or direction of rotating objects (e.g., wheels, gears, shafts, and/or the like). The magnetic speed sensors can include sensor elements and/or control circuitry to process measurements from the sensor elements. The processed measurements can be used to determine a rotational speed and/or direction of the rotating objects.